


Youtube videos with a cute cat eating watermelon

by Loneremo90



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneremo90/pseuds/Loneremo90
Summary: Stan and Cartman watching random videos on Youtube on an afternoon. Extra fluffy. Stanman oneshot.





	Youtube videos with a cute cat eating watermelon

Stan messily ran his fingers through Eric's brown hair, messaging his tender scalp with his rusty nails. Eric snuggled close to Stan on the living room couch, resting his chin on Stan's shoulder while eating Twizzlers. They were glued on Stan's iPod watching random Youtube videos.

Cartman lazily dragged his fat finger on the screen, typing 'cute cats' on the Youtube search engine. He likes watching cats and kittens doing adorable stuff. 

Stan smiled and watched a video of a kitten attempting to eat a watermelon twice his age. Of course, that made Cartman giggle.

"Oh my god, he is so cute! I love kittens!" Cartman blurted enthusiastically, clicking the like button instantly. 

Stan moved a strand of hair from Cartman's brown eyes and kissed his forehead. "They are adorable, but I prefer dogs." 

Cartman sticks out his tongue in disgust. Dogs are useless in his opinion. They are mean and disobedient compare to cats. 

"You suck, dude. Cats are better." Cartman argued, typing another a cat video.

Stan took that as an offense as he swipes Cartman's hand on his iPod, typing 'dogs doing funny stuff complication.'

Cartman widens his eyes in horror, spitting out his chewed Twizzler. How dare Stan type disgusting dogs video in his presence. 

 

"Stan, erase that and go back to the cat video. " Cartman whined in protest.

"As long you say dogs make excellent pets as cats," Stan required, stealing a Twizzler from Cartman's grasp.

Cartman sighed heavily, mumbling. "Dogs are good pets."

Stan laughed softly, placing a soft kiss on Cartman's forehead and clicked the back button for the cat video.


End file.
